


Lost

by glosssoo



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, blackpink - Freeform, blackpink jisoo, blackpink scenarios, blackpink writing, gg scenarios, jisoo x reader, kpop scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glosssoo/pseuds/glosssoo
Summary: You have a history with Jisoo. Are you really ready to let it go?
Relationships: Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Felt ✨inspired✨ to write a sad Jisoo piece tonight. It’s just a little drabble, but let me know what you think!

“Jisoo? What are you doing here?”

You asked, head tilted in question. The woman in question standing on the other side of your door, clearly having been caught in the afternoon rainstorm pounding against your windows. Her hair was wet, clothes soaked and eyes red. You couldn’t help but wonder if she had walked here in the rain. 

She sniffled. 

“This might be completely inappropriate but...can I...can I come in?”

Your brows furrowed in confusion at the girl you haven’t heard from for the better half of the year. You were still interested in the reason behind her visit, so you moved to the side to let her into your house. 

“Yeah, come on in.”

She walked in and stood in the entryway, now both looking into each other’s eyes, you in confusion and her with the slightest smile attempting to grace her lips. 

“You’re soaked,” you’re not really sure why you felt the need to point that out, but it seemed as though your mouth was moving before your brain could even catch up with the situation, “let me go get you a change of clothes.” You managed to get out before you left her and headed up the stairs and to your closet to grab some sweats, giving you some space. You couldn’t help letting your mind wander. 

You’ve moved on. Of course you’ve moved on. Hell, you’ve moved on so much that you’re getting married in a few weeks to an amazing person. Someone you really loved. Jisoo being in your house right now shouldn’t change that, but you find yourself beginning to question everything. 

Your relationship lasted about two years. Two of the best years of your life. In the end, you wanted more and Jisoo wasn’t ready to take the next step. So, you left, and you met someone new. Someone you knew was on the same page as you. Some you really loved. 

The sentiment kept swimming in your mind, like you were trying to convince yourself, even now. You loved her. That’s why you’re getting married. Stop thinking about Jisoo. 

Inevitably, your brain couldn’t shake the thought of her. Even though your relationship with her had ended, to you it seemed like it didn’t, not right away at least. Somehow you became each others’ meaningless hookups, or so that’s what you told each other. It didn’t mean anything. You had someone else you really loved. Jisoo knew that, but every time seemed like you both were trying to show the other what you knew you shouldn’t put into words. 

You had someone you really loved. You had someone you really loved and things were getting serious. So, you had to break off whatever you had with Jisoo, for good. She seemed unaffected when you told her, but the drunk texts and phone calls in the days and weeks following told you otherwise. You were guilty of it too. It seemed as though every time you were under the influence, the first person you would call was Jisoo. She never answered, of course, but that didn’t stop you from muttering something incoherent into the phone and hanging up, feeling regret and embarrassment when you woke up and saw Jisoo’s number in your call list the following morning. 

That had gone on for a while, the two of you seemingly playing drunk phone tag, waiting to hear the other’s voice through the phone one more time. 

When your girlfriend proposed to you six months ago, all communication with Jisoo ceased. You had found out during one of your attempted drunken phone calls shortly thereafter that it was because she had your number blocked. You couldn’t piece together at the time why that had hurt so much, but after waking up, you didn’t even remember being sad at all. You deleted her number after that. 

That was just six months ago. Radio silence since then. No word from Jisoo for six months and now she’s at your door. 

Realizing you had been lost in your thoughts for too long, you quickly grab the sweats from a shelf in your closet and head back downstairs. You spot Jisoo staring at some photos of you and your fiancee that were scattered about on an end table in the hallway. Quietly, you pad behind Jisoo, not wanting to startle her. 

“She’s beautiful.” Jisoo whispered, and you weren’t sure if you were supposed to hear it, if the words were meant for your ears, but you replied anyways. 

“Thank you, Jisoo. I think so as well.” You kept your voice at an almost whisper, trying to meet the tone of her voice. 

Another beat of silence rang through your ears. Jisoo stood just in front of you, staring at the photos. You kept silent, impatiently waiting her next move. 

“Don’t marry her.” Her voice was so low, you couldn’t even tell if she had said the words or you imagined them. Slowly, Jisoo turned to face you, eyes still low, averting your gaze. 

“Don’t marry her, Y/N.” This time it was a little louder. Her sad eyes shifted upward to meet yours. You could see the pain plastered across her features, and you could feel your heart clench in your chest seeing her like this. 

The silence in the small hallway was deafening as you stood there, wracking your brain for any coherent thought. The walls seemed to be closing in on you, hallway shrinking. 

You had someone you really loved. You had moved on. The words cycled in your brain for the last six months as a mantra to try and convince yourself. With Jisoo saying those words in front of you now, you were losing your resolve. Had you moved on? Did you really love this person as much as you thought you had? 

“W-what?” you stuttered out, heart thrumming so loudly in your chest you couldn’t even hear your own thoughts anymore. 

Jisoo stepped forward into the space between you, taking the pair of sweats out of your hands and placing them on the table behind her, your eyes following her movement. 

“Those are my sweats,” she said. It wasn’t a question. “You kept my sweats after all this time?”

“I-uh...I didn’t realize…” You forced out, but you weren’t sure what you even wanted to say at this point and let your words linger in the air. Jisoo stood closer now than before, noses almost touching. 

“Don’t marry her, Y/N. I still love you, I never stopped loving you. I shouldn’t have ever let you go back then,” you stood in shock as you allowed her to continue, “I still love you, and I want to be with you, for the long haul if you’ll have me.”

Your brain was short-circuiting, but your heart seemed to pick up the slack. Of course you still loved her, of course you hadn’t moved on. Sure, you have someone you really loved, but you were sure now that you never really loved her more than you loved Jisoo. You never thought anyone could fill that void in the first place. Your thoughts were clouded with Jisoo. You didn’t think as you connected your lips, quickly moving to guide her through the hallway and to the couch in the living room. 

It wasn’t fair to your fiancee. It wasn’t fair to everything you had built together, but Jisoo was there and she wanted you, and you couldn’t help but give in. Tomorrow you could figure everything out, but for tonight you let yourself get lost in Jisoo.


End file.
